


Welcome back

by basedongalra



Series: Galra Affection Appreciation [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: tumblr:basedongalratwitter:galradatakolivantok is one of my favorite ships <3 they both deserved better





	Welcome back

Kolivan is pacing back and forth in front of the docking bay, eagerly looking out into the dark abyss that is space. It’s been a few phoeb’s since he sent off Antok on a high risk mission. Even though he was reassured by a report he received a couple quintant’s ago, he can’t help but watch, waiting to see if his mate would return to him in good condition. 

Kolivan is so worried, the panel alerting the arrival of one of their ships doesn’t catch his attention until one of the attending Blades points it out. Ears twitching in revelation, the Blade Leader is quick to pull up the call and is ecstatic to see Antok on screen. A small chirp passes his lips.

Reaching to grip the control panel, Kolivan leans forward to grin up at the screen “Antok!”

At the small head tilt only he could notice for how well he knew Antok’s body language, Kolivan instantly stops what he is doing to clear his throat and fix his posture. The faintest blush dusts his cheeks from embarrassment. 

“Ah, permission granted to land, Antok,” he mumbles briefly before ending the transmission. 

Kolivan’s voice wavers, and he can’t hold his excitement. He is sure that slight upwards twitch of his lips was enough for Antok to know he is happy.

Rushing to the opened hanger, Kolivan waits with his arms behind his back, standing straight and awaiting for Antok to step out. Kolivan wouldn’t admit it, but he is clearly a mess without him. Kolivan isn’t even wearing his entire uniform; just his undersuit. 

As Antok steps out of the cruiser, Kolivan meets him halfway to greet him faster. The purr greeting from Antok is enough to make Kolivan visually relax and lean up so their foreheads touch, returning the greeting just as softly.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [galradata](https://twitter.com/galradata)  
>   
>  _kolivantok is one of my favorite ships <3 they both deserved better_


End file.
